Zoey Johnson
| birthplace = | deathdate = | deathplace = | deathcause = | family = Andre Johnson (father) Rainbow Johnson (mother) Andre Johnson, Jr. (brother) Jack Johnson (brother) Diane Johnson (sister) Devonte Johnson (brother) Earl Johnson (paternal grandfather) Ruby Johnson (paternal grandmother) Rhonda Johnson (paternal aunt) Sharon Johnson (paternal aunt by marriage via Rhonda) April Johnson (maternal grandmother) Paul Johnson (maternal grandfather) Johan Johnson (maternal uncle) Santamonica Johnson (maternal aunt) Mabel Johnson (paternal great-grandmother)Almaviligerais Johnson (paternal great-aunt) Cha-Cha Johnson (paternal cousin) Dante Johnson (paternal cousin) Carl Johnson (paternal cousin) Diamond Johnson (paternal cousin) Riley Johnson (maternal cousin) Hunter Johnson (maternal cousin) Kyra (paternal cousin) June Bug (paternal cousin) Ramona (paternal cousin) Harrison Johnson II (maternal great-grandfather) | romances = Cash Mooney (Ex-Boyfriend; Ex-tutor) Aaron Jackson (Former Crush) Luca Hall (Ex-Boyfriend) | friends = Nomi Segal (best friend) Ana Torres (best friend) Vivek Shah (best friend) Aaron Jackson (best friend; former crush) Luca Hall (best friend; boyfriend) Sky Forster (best friend) Jazz Forster (best friend) Dean Parker | relations = }} Zoey Johnson is one of the main characters of the hit TV sitcom, Black-ish, as well as the main character on the spin-off Grown-ish. Zoey is portrayed by Yara Shahidi. Character Info Zoey is the unimaginably smart, pretty, popular and stylish member of the Johnson family. Behold the world's most perfect teenager! Zoe usually gets along with Dre, considering she's his favorite kid. While she can easily be annoyed by her, Zoey has a very close relationship with Diane and often does her hair for her. Zoey, 15 (Season 1), has everything going for her. She's pretty, popular, and super smart. However, she is dripping in privilege and unearned entitlement. Zoey's idea of success is rooted in material things, rather than hard work. The definition of accomplishment for Zoey? To have 100,000 Instagram followers. Zoey, often mocks her siblings, but in "Hope", she is seen angry at her brother for wanting to go down and help protest at the Black Lives Matter event, as she is scared that he'll be brutally murdered or arrested. Her mother, Bow, takes a moment to tell Dre, that she was scared that Zoey didn't know how to feel. Trivia * A reoccurring gag in the show is that Zoey’s biological father is Rick Fox. Appearances Season 1 * "Pilot" (First Appearance) * "The Talk" * "The Nod" * "Crazy Mom" * "Crime and Punishment" * "The Prank King" * "The Gift of Hunger" * "Oedipal Triangle" * "Colored Commentary" * "Black Santa/White Christmas" * "Law of Attraction" * "Martin Luther Skiing Day" * "Big Night, Big Fight" * "Andre From Marseille" * "The Dozens" * "Parental Guidance" * "30 Something" * "Sex, Lies and Vasectomies" * "The Real World" * "Switch Hitting" * "The Peer-ent Trap" * "Please Don't Ask, Please Don't Tell" * "Elephant in the Room" * "Pops' Pops' Pops" Season 2 * "The Word" * "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Gun" * "Dr. Hell No" * "Daddy's Day" * "Churched" * "Jacked o' Lantern" * "Charlie in Charge" * "Chop Shop" * "Man at Work" * "Stuff" * "Plus Two Isn't a Thing" * "Old Digger" * "Keeping Up With the Johnsons" * "Sink or Swim" * "Twindependence" * "Hope" * "Any Given Saturday" * "Black Nanny" * "The Leftovers" * "Johnson & Johnson" * "The Johnson Show" * "Super Rich Kids" * "Daddy Dre-Care" * "Good-ish Times" Season 3 * "VIP" * "God" * "40 Acres and a Vote" * "Who's Afraid of the Big Black Man?" * "The Purge" * "Jack of All Trades" * "Auntsgiving" * "Being Bow-racial" * "Nothing but Nepotism" * "Just Christmas, Baby" Gallery zoey10.jpg Zoey9.jpg Zoey5.jpg Zoeyluca4.jpg Zoeyana.jpg Zoeycash.jpg Zoey7.jpg Zoey4.jpg Zoey1.jpg IYARTIITL.jpg Late Registration.jpg Zoeygang.jpg Zoey Johnson.jpg Category:Main Characters